


A First Time For Everything

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean's First Time With a Man, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the Destiel smut that didn't quite make it into my primary fic (Job & Family).  You don't need to be current on Job & Family to read this, so I figured I'd post it for your pornographic enjoyment.  There isn't any real seguing between scenes, but I get the feel that isn't what you came here for ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time For Everything

“Seriously, you need to wear fewer layers next time.”  Dean complained between breaths.  He was on top of Cas, pinning the angel to the motel room bed.  Their legs were intertwined, which had made it even harder to get the trench coat out from under Cas.  Dean leaned in for another penetrating kiss, then Cas gripped Dean’s shirt, pulling him closer.  

Their hard dicks pressed between them, but Dean only missed half a beat before starting to grind against Cas.  The realization that Dean wasn’t slowing down gave Cas encouragement.  While Cas had never experienced a physical relationship, he’d spent enough time observing humans that he knew dozens of different ways the evening could go.  The prospect of moving their relationship to what was commonly considered the next level by human standards was exciting.  Though Cas understood that while he might not have any anxiety over a sexual relationship, Dean would be more cautious.

Cas’ hand slid up Dean’s back, pulling off his shirt.  Dean supported himself with one hand and used the other to pull at Cas’ tie, attempting to undo the knot.

“Jesus, fuck- I thought bras were bad.”  Dean commented while propping up his torso to get a better look at the situation.

“Let me help.”  Offered Cas, who removed the tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.  

Dean watched and casually ground.  He admired Cas’ ever so slight musculature.  It had taken some time for him to relax enough to really enjoy the little details of their relationship.  But he was starting to feel freer.  There wasn’t anything wrong with their relationship, even if it’s newness still occasionally threw him.

As they kissed, Cas’ fingers traced down Dean stomach, stopping on his belt buckle.  To that point, the pants had always stayed on when they were making out, but Dean’s pulse rose a little at the realization that Cas might be testing the boundaries.

“Can I do this for you?”  Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.  Dean took a deep breath.  He’d received countless blow jobs before, but never from a guy- he pushed that thought from his head and reframed the moment.  He’d never had a blow job from someone he had real feelings for.  It was a big step and he intended on appreciating it.  He nodded with an affectionate smile, then rolled onto his back.  

Cas undid his belt, button, & zipper.  As his pants were slid down, Dean bit his lower lip.  He was a mixture of eagerness & nerves.  His heart was pounding as his boxers were pulled down.  

Cas’ lips were as soft as ever.  To his surprise, Cas took him in deeper than he’d ever had before.  In hindsight, Dean was pretty certain that angels didn’t need to breathe.  For having never given head before, Cas was a quick learner with a delicate touch.  Dean held the back of Cas’ head as he came.

“You pray when you orgasm.”  Cas observed while laying down next to Dean.

“What?”

“Not in the traditional sense, but I can feel it- it’s nice.”

* * *

Dean pressed Cas against the bedroom wall, then he started unbuckling Cas’ belt.  He lowered to his knees as he finished with the zipper.   Cas looked down with surprised anticipation.  Dean pulled Cas’ pants down, then rested his fingertips on the waistband of Cas’ boxers.

He’d never touched another man’s cock before.  With Cas, he’d always rubbed it through at least one layer of cloth.  But Cas had been giving him head every night for weeks and recently the desire to repay the gift had become overwhelming.  

Dean slid down the boxers.  His hand gripped Cas’ cock and stroked it experimentally.  For a moment he looked up at Cas’ face to solidify his conviction.  When he rubbed the tip with his thumb, Cas took in a sharp breath.  Seeing his partner’s pleasure made Dean’s own cock twitch.

He licked his lips and started taking in Cas.  Cas’ cock had seemed large, just looking at it, but as he moved his head forward he realized just how big it was.  When Cas’ tip was at his throat, there was still a good amount that hadn’t passed Dean’s lips.  

Dean held the base with his hand and rubbed it while he started massaging the shaft with his tongue.  He pursed his lips and sucked, eliciting a moan.  He could feel Cas getting harder and it gave him a profound satisfaction.  Dean dragged his teeth gently along the shaft, causing another helpless moan.

He briefly released the base of Cas’ dick to undo his own pants.  Returning one hand to Cas, he used the other to stroke himself.  Dean worked Cas in rhythm to himself, but to his surprise the leading thrill was feeling Cas.  Every time he moaned Dean got closer.  Feeling Cas get harder inside him was incredible.  Cas was a being of timelessness & incredible power, but he could feel him reaching the edge.

“Dean… I can’t…”  Cas moaned.  The idea of pulling away barely even registered.  Dean wanted to feel Cas break.  He was gonna take him.  

He could feel Cas’ fingers grip his hair.  A final loud moan escaped Cas as he came.  Dean could feel him pulse with ecstasy.  An intoxicating feeling of power came over Dean.  He’d made an angel moan & cum.  He’d felt every bit of Cas’ pleasure.

As Cas came, Dean stroked himself to completion.  After Dean’s eyes refocused, he swallowed to reduce clean up, then let Cas out of him.  He looked up, smiling at Cas.  The angel slid down the wall until he was eye level with Dean.  

It was such a different experience than anything Dean had done before.  He couldn’t really compare it to going down on a woman.  The thrill that he got, feeling Cas gradually being overtaken with pleasure- he wasn’t sure if it was so satisfying because Cas was an angel, if it was just the reality of the vessel being a guy, or maybe it was because they had a real relationship to back it up.  He wasn’t sure how each of those factored in, but he knew for sure that it was different with Cas.  He didn’t want to emulate sex with a woman- that was a whole other chapter in his life with its own unique qualities.  The two of them were exploring new territory together.

Dean hooked a hand around Cas’s neck and pulled him into a kiss as they tumbled onto the floor.

* * *

Dean looked down at Cas while thrusting into him.  The position was a little awkward, but this was only their third time trying anal and there was definitely a learning curve.  Cas was on his back at the edge of the bed, while Dean stood next to it… Well, Dean was too tall to fully stand, so he had to bend down a bit.  Cas’ legs hooked over Dean’s shoulders, while Dean grabbed at Cas’ hips to help with the penetration.

The position was a strange compromise.  They wanted to be able to look at each other, so doggystyle was off the list.  They’d tried Dean lying down with Cas straddling him, but for some reason it was a little underwhelming for Dean.  The lack of effort required by him reminded him of getting head… and for some reason it also reminded him of having sex with women, which was oddly distracting.

It had taken him almost a year to come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to a man.  When their relationship started getting physical, Dean was surprised to find that he liked giving head more than receiving it.  There was something about feeling the build up and the break of Cas that was satisfying on a whole new level.  He’d always been very giving during sex, but now that he was in a real relationship it was so much more validating.  

There was an intimacy involved in giving Cas head that helped distinguish what they had from all the one night stands of the past.  He didn’t want that life anymore.  He didn’t want the one night stands.  He didn’t want the women.  He wanted something different, something more.  He wanted an intimate experience, that was just his & Cas’.  He wanted to feel Cas break inside of him.

Dean came hard at the thought.  He looked apologetically down at Cas, who hadn’t quite had enough to get him off.

After finishing Cas, Dean stretched out on their bed.  Sex didn’t seem to fatigue the angel at all, but he liked to lay beside Dean, bordering on snuggling.  Cas understood that the intimacy & comfort was something that Dean needed as part of embracing their physical relationship.  Dean could get sex almost anywhere, a quick fuck and part ways- But with Cas the physical was partially justified as reinforcing their relationship.  Eventually, Dean would feel more confident and not need to make excuses to himself, but until then Cas was happy to be supportive in anyway that was needed.

“I think I want to try it the other way.”  Dean broached the subject with a little embarrassment.  They’d both assumed that, since he’d had a history with women, he’d prefer to be the top.  He had never expected to be asking someone to put anything in his ass, but there he was.  He pushed all the nasty things his dad would call him from his mind.  Him trying out being a bottom wasn’t anything to be ashamed of- his boyfriend had just done it and he had nothing but respect for Cas.

“Do you mean like we did it the second time?”  Cas asked as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I didn’t have a particular position in mind.  I meant… what if you’re the one… on the inside?”  He was blushing.  He felt like a god damned four year old.  That’s gonna be one more thing to practice in front of the mirror.

“If you’d like to try that, of course.”  Cas smiled softly up at Dean.

* * *

The next night brought the moment of truth.  After a fair amount of foreplay, they’d both been stripped to their boxers.  Dean’s fingers slipped into Cas’ waistband and started playing with him.  Cas broke their kiss so he could look Dean in the eyes.

“Do you want to keep going?”  Cas wanted to offer an out before they got too far.  Dean swallowed, licked his lips, then nodded.

“Let’s give it a shot.”  Dean laughed a little from nerves & excitement.  Cas smiled back at Dean in reassurance, then kissed him slower than before.  They took their time stripped each other’s boxers, there wasn’t any rush.  When Dean was ready he rolled over to grab the lube from the nightstand and handed it to Cas.

Cas applied some lube to his hand while Dean laid back down on the bed.  Once the lube was applied, he gently pushed one finger into Dean.  Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax, but the anticipation was making it difficult.  Cas massaged him until he loosened, then inserted the second finger.  Dean had expected it to feel strange, but he was surprised that it wasn’t really painful.  The third finger made him take another breath as he leaned his head back.  When he had relaxed enough, he felt Cas take his fingers out, then there was the sound of getting more lube.  

A moment later, hot, hard flesh rested against him.  His heart was pounding, making him flush and causing that eager throbbing.  He knew that Cas wanted him just as badly- he could feel it, and soon he’d feel it more.

“Are you ready for me?”  Cas asked.

“Yeah.”  Dean breathed.

Cas pressed into him, slow & firm.  Dean could feel Cas’ head start it fill him and didn’t know how he’d be able to take it all.  The feeling was overwhelming- not bad, anything but bad.  Dean gripped the sheets and arched his chest forward.  Cas stopped in concern.

“Keep going.”  Dean managed.

As Cas pushed in deeper, he passively healed Dean’s hole that was stretched wider than either had expected.  The healing touch caused an incredible tingling sensation.  The combination was pure bliss.

When Cas bottomed out Dean could barely focus enough to put together words.  Every inch of Cas was firm power and it all came from him wanting Dean.  

Dean didn’t know what to do.  He didn’t have any suave moves, but he didn’t care.  He was lost in the moment, overcome by Cas’ desire for him and his own need for more.  Cas pulled out a little and thrust, earning a moan.  After a few thrusts, he hit a spot that felt amazing.  Dean’s eyes rolled back and he tried to form words.

“There.”

Cas focused on that one area and Dean instinctively rocked his hips slightly to help.  He felt himself reaching the breaking point, but he could feel Cas getting there too.  He fit Cas so perfectly that he could feel the angel getting harder and bigger.  The thrusts became erratic, then finally Cas pushed in deep on the sweet spot as he came.  The pulsing and the pressure sent Dean over the edge.  He came harder than he’d ever remembered.

Looking across his wet chest he realized that in all their excitement over Cas’ cock, neither of them had thought to play with his.  He came from having Cas in him, nothing else.  Being the bottom had a lot of potential.

“Next time: you in me again, but with you laying on the bed.”  Dean instructed.  He wanted to ride Cas into the ground.


End file.
